A Final Kiss On Poisoned Cheeks
by Ending-Daley
Summary: Like so many men, he did rather than said. Small touches, light caresses, little things that had filled their lives, but now there was a purple bruise in that perfection and little did she know there would be another mark to add to their vastly ending bliss… R
1. Chapter 1

_Hello,_

_Firstly, this is rated 'M' I have no idea why I rated it 'T' ... I'll change that. Secondly, I know this is a touchy subject, and I do not mean to offend anyone (I'd be offending my own mother.) I'm usually more conserved than this so it surpized me that I wrote something to this degree. The second chapter is complete the third underway but at the moment I just want to see what people think. You're a quiet little fandom now days but I'd like to get to know you all and your opinions towards this._

_I may have been witness to a relationship like this when I was younger but I sure as hell haven't been the main victim. So I most likely will get things wrong. If there's something you're unclear about let me know I'm happy to answer all and any questions – Chatty little bugger I am. _

_Also, one quote in which I apply to a good majority of my ideas and writing "Show me a hero and I'll write you a tragedy." -F. Scott Fitzgerald._

_It'd be amazing if you read and reviewed, but right now I'll leave you too it. _

* * *

Chapter I

She couldn't help but love the way he lied.

But eventually the line between his search for the Truth and his simple little lies blurred. When he told her he loved her the morning after he did such horrible things she knew he was lying, she told herself he was lying every day after that but, praise her lord, she loved the way he lied.

She loved the way he subconsciously bit his pouty bottom lip his hazel eyes seemed to shine and she couldn't help but fall all over again.

He was so sweet and innocent, a scarred little sheep. At first he tried to rope her in, he said he didn't want her on his side, but instead he showed off, willing to pulling her into the trap, letting someone else be eaten by his life.

His lies started to eat him up, the lies he was telling himself about Samantha, were nearly as suffocating nearly as bad as her simple 'I'm fine' concealed her own Truth.

Neither wanted the other to worry, did it really matter? They did it anyway.

One night the pressure mounted, the worry dangerously so, it all lead to fumbling lips and trembling hands. At first they didn't know what had hit them, but they were glad.

Admissions were silently made, promises of protection were strengthened, a bond had formed that so many had experienced and so many found hard to break.

She'd do anything for him, and he for her, that still hadn't changed, but something did.

One couldn't have a perfectly happy relationship, tables had to turn, relationships had to stumble. Someone had to fall.

She wasn't sure who had fallen, he'd slipped to new lows, but she was the one who ended up on the receiving end.

She was a liar too.

She lied to herself, she lied to him on a good number of occasions but she loved him, then again, that didn't change the fact that he'd turned her into a victim. She thought that he loved her, or maybe that was her lying, either way, she thought that was enough.

He was out of his mind.

He always had been, she admired that, she admired his paranoia, his intrigue and blatant nonsense. He was her saviour, her north star, her one in six-billion and her only true companion.

She thought that was he was too her as she was to him.

**Key word;**

_thought_

How could he be so dark? Especially towards her? It didn't make sense to her educated brain.

How could the hatred that ran so thickly through his blood be turned upon her?

What had she done?

Was there an everlasting sin she hadn't yet paid for?

How could there be?

She knew she hadn't done anything to possess his mind so. Well, not _anything_ really. She knew he'd seen red, he always did, and this time she pounced upon it like a cat to its prey.

She had only been talking to a colleague, a simple hand was lain across her arm, squeezing in a friendly gesture.

But, of course, he'd seen red.

Of course he did, she didn't know why she was surprized, she could see it bubble in his tired eyes. At the time she was glad he was jealous. He hadn't been the best partner a girl could ask for, in every sense of the word. He'd barely looked at her, touched her even, in weeks.

She assured him it was nothing, she'd assured him that was truth.

But it was far from truth.

At first she met Kyle for coffee once a week, old medical students reunited.

She thought that was all she needed a secret, human, adult, logical conversation with someone other than Mulder or her mother.

Coffee turned into drinks.

That was when Mulder lost his mind.

Sometimes she wished more had conspired, that he caught her with more than the smell of stale alcohol and smoke.

She wished she'd kissed Kyle that night. At least Mulder would be angry over something that actually happened.

She couldn't help but scoff, he thought he was believing the Truth of her, and for once she actually knew that truth was wrong. She hadn't cheated on him. She was merely seeking human conversation and connection.

She needed someone who spoke normal, no discussion on aliens nor governmental conspiracy. She needed human, boring discussions on work and life and family. But she needed someone who didn't completely know her.

She'd come home that night from a quite bar and a perfectly boring and normal conversation.

She smelt of stale beer and over a dozen perfumes clashed together with human sweat and tobacco. She felt unabridged, unlawful, wild even, considering her intoxication it didn't seem stupid that she felt like that. She actually felt free and unbound, to top it all off she loved it.

She stripped herself of her coat, her mind still stuck in the night that happened only moments ago. Her guard was down, frightfully so. She should have known better to be alert in her own home.

Usually, in a normal situation she could feel his presence, smell the sandalwood of his cologne, usually, she could hear his breathing and pick up the smallest sound of his movement.

But this night was far from normal, and neither of them were acting very normal. This night, of course, she couldn't even tell that he was there.

'Where were you?' His voice was rich, jealous and mad. He was teetering between sounding like a jealous lover and a concerned father. He was only really one of those. He pushed the door closed behind her, alerting his partner of his position.

She had squeezed her eyes shut and cursed herself under her stale breath. How could she have not noticed he was there when she opened the door in the first place? Taking a few steps as she mumbled, she put space between them, enough that he was against the door and she was against the back of her sofa.

Was there a date she'd forgotten? Her mind ran over the scenarios. A night planned? Had she promised him something and then throughout her hazed week had she forgotten?

'Mulder' She sighed as she clumsily tried to fix the dress she was only peeling off her skin moments ago.

'I wanted to surprize you.' His voice was delicate and hurt and she had to wonder how long he'd been here for. She couldn't be too sure on the time but she knew it was late and she'd been gone for quite some time. 'We haven't been that close lately." She scoffed at his comment, although Dana didn't know it her time "socializing" with Kyle had put a great damper upon her mood towards her partner.

She didn't even have time to think about what she said, before she'd said it, 'So, you came over here to fuck me in order to clear the air. Well done, Mulder.' Her hand flew to her mouth; she couldn't believe that she said what she did.

Even in the dark of night she could see his soft eyes harden into cool steel.

She swallowed hard. Her mind was fighting with her bodily attraction. She was mad at him, he now at her, but she loved the way his eyes grew dark and hardened up. Attraction won over fear.

_Bad decision, Dana._

She should have known better.

Special Agent Dana Scully may have been sober enough to drive herself home, but she certainly wasn't sober enough to deal with her angry partner. No one was.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.' She whispered, explaining to him with every tantalizing step she took that she'd had a bit too much to drink.

His eyes softened momentarily, it was until her hand rested against his hard chest that he snapped. His hand clasped around her wrist as he tugged her closer, the length of her body pressed against his.

This wasn't usually the way he played the game, his hand was too tight, his eyes too far off. Her brain was telling her to be scared, to run, and to kick him out until they talked about their week. But she did no such thing.

It'd been so long since he'd even looked at her in a loving way, even longer since he'd touched her. She longed for him, no matter if he was rough or soft. His mouth attacked her neck, biting, sucking desperately trying to find her pulse point under her salty skin.

His teeth picked at her skin harder than usual, a small yelp of pain passed through her lips and a terrified shiver picked up her fluttering heartbeat.

She was compelled, here was the man she loved, trying to love her, yet, she was scared of his overly rough touch. 'Who is he?' His voice slipped through her mind and she had to bite back a moan as her sins were found bubbling on the surface and her lover had just found the sensitive spot behind her ear.

'No one.' She breathed, he was making her breath escape her and too think he'd only get madder if she didn't answer.

'Lies' His voice had contended and in the same second he flipped them and shoved her forcefully against the wall.

'Honest,' She'd panted her response whilst assisting him in positioning herself against the wall.

'Lies.' He repeated again, this time biting down on her collar bone aggressively. He moved his mouth back up to her ear, tugging on her ear lobe and she clasped her legs tightly around his waist.

Her voice was frantic when she replied with the same word again. He only made things rougher when her response filled his ears. His hands gripped tight enough to leave ugly and painful bruises. She couldn't help the noises that left her throat, it was just attraction but with that thought came another.

Why were they –men- so rough? She considered herself a gentle creature. Humble, yet about to hold her own in a fight. Sweet, caring, kind – she was all of those things and more, but why was he so rough? The man was usually as tender as she was, even more so. She wasn't complaining, don't get her wrong, sometimes she liked it rough, but not tonight. That wasn't what either of them needed.

His fingers were sinking though her skin and hitting straight against her bone. She knew there was going to be a frightful mark and that alone frightened her. But it was also the look in his eye, animalistic, hungry and dangerous. She loved how this trouble-making, hurt little sheep of a man could instantly turn into the big bad wolf.

But this was worse, he was _worse_ than said wolf. He was almost more frightening than the impossible creatures that they'd passed over their careers. He scared her now more than those who've tried to kill her.

She'd put her life on the line for him, but she didn't want to lose it to him.

Her heart pounded harshly in her ears, the deep, strong thud kept her grounded even though she was no longer on the ground. One of his hands dug into her hip their skin feeling as though it were moulding together, and even if not, sure enough to leave a bruise. His other hand was all over her, in her hair, tugging at her dress, the whole situation enough to make her dizzy.

His jean clad hips thrust against her centre, enough for her to wince more in pain than pleasure. But still, she listened to her bodies needs over her mind trying to protect her. 'Does he make you feel like this, Dana?' He thrusted his lips along with his venomous words.

That was her final warning to react, to stop his wicked mind. She'd whimpered "no" her mind dead set on the pleasure.

A sarcastic laugh left Mulder's throat 'Of course he doesn't make you feel the way I do.' His hand threaded through her hair and tugged harshly, more so than his usual games. He whispered harsh words into her ear as he bit down on the lobe and tugged harder on her hair. They were words she wouldn't dare to repeat. Her mind stopped, her eyes flew open, pain finally won out.

The sound of his zip penetrated her ears, her eyes fluttered. _This isn't good. _She changed her mind, last minute. It was far too late to stop him. 'No. Stop.' She commanded softly, her hands on his shoulders. Her legs untangling from his hips.

He growled his answer a simple two letter word, "No"

Her heart picked up a beat in panic. 'No seriously, Mulder. Stop.' He kept going the rest of his zipper fell, his belt finally hit the floor, his pants falling with it. 'Seriously, Mulder. Not tonight.' She'd pleaded over and over. 'I've been drinking,' Her mind laughed at her, the alcohol had practically been scared out of her. 'You're upset. It's not what you think. We need to talk.'

His voice growled in her ear, and despite his words, it wasn't helping their situation; '_I_ love you, god damn it. _I_ do. Not some jerk off in a bar.' She ran her hands though his hair, like he was a fragile child. She cradled his head into her neck, trying to ignore his continuously moving mouth.

'I know.' She could feel tears bubbling in her eyes, 'I love you to. But please, just stop.' He hadn't slowed his small ministrations, she knew he wouldn't, he'd always been a man on a mission and this time he was dead on target.

She moved her hands down to his chest her voice pleading with him while she tried to push him off and away from her. Dana hadn't realised she was crying until the salty tears landed against the top of her hands.

He growled two words at her, "no" and "mine" her head lolled back against the door, she couldn't win and as that realization fell upon her as did the continuation of tears. She sobbed openly as he crossed the boundaries roughly. Not a care was made on his behalf and if there was, he certainly didn't do anything about it. He ignored her begging the entire time, disregarding every pleading noise of discomfort and fear she bestowed upon his ears.

She loved him … and she thought that was enough.

* * *

... Y_ou know what to do. Tell me I'm out of my mind. _

_For those of you reading 'Chasing Echoes' that story is still in progress, I just needed a break and this formulated during that time. _

_-A_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. :) _

* * *

II

She'd woken up the next morning to the aftermath of their destruction.

**Correction;**

The aftermath of his destruction.

She didn't know it yet, but her usually perfectly applied make-up had smeared across her face in a mixture of tears, wear and sweat.

Her skin was clammy her cheeks felt flushed, it was the fever that had woken her, nightmares chasing her away from what had been a peaceful sleep. She didn't know how she managed to sleep next to the man who had over the period of the night become the source of her nightmares.

So, she always had nightmares about him, silly yet plausible things really, him getting shot or running off in the middle of the night and never coming back to her. But now those once major things became incredibly minor.

From the night before harsh bruises were making an appearance across the porcelain of her hips and legs. She moved to roll out of bed when pain pulled her down. A moment of confusion crossed over her foggy brain before she remembered the reasoning behind her pain. A warm sob bubbled in her throat.

Her mind continued to ask herself the same question over and over. She didn't have an answer the only one who really knew was the man himself, and even then his answer would be a lie.

**The woman's question and the man's possibly answer;**

'Why would you do that?' She would ask him in a moment  
of completely confidence.  
'I was asserting my possession and I may have been crazy jealous.'  
He would answer simply.

But that wasn't enough. It would never be enough.

The space in the bed beside her was empty and she had a fleeting thought that he'd had his way with her and then left, but of course, she hadn't heard the shower until she thought to listen for noises within her apartment.

She wasn't alone and now she knew. Her partner was using her shower, and she hopped for a little while longer. Dana pulled her legs up to her chest, she felt a sob climb into her throat again, her cheeks were warm, her eyes already puffy and wet.

She didn't care if he heard or found her crying – which was exactly the way he was going to find her – she thought at least in the light of day, with the sunshining brightly outside her window he'd feel some form of remorse.

Her sobs shook her body, the sound of her tears drowned everything else out, her heart was breaking, her world completely shattering.

"Scully? Oh, Scully. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He'd jumped to her side, his hair still wet from his shower, his t-shirt and boxers clinging to his wet skin in some places. Her breathing picked up at an alarming speed as he sat on the side of her bed and placed a hand on either side of her hips.

She didn't think he was planning anything, he was trying to hold his weight up, but the night before was still fresh in her mind, and she couldn't help the images it pulled up when he made a simple move like that.

Even if he hadn't seen it like that, he'd closed her in again.

She could feel the bile rising, he needed to back off. "Mulder, you need to leave." She told him calmly her voice taking up a soft growl. Her eyes scattered about the room landing on everything but him, she couldn't look at him, she was scared of what would happen if she did.

He smiled softly, his eyes sparkled, practically a mirror image of forest browns and greens standing together in his eyes. – She missed that look, but he didn't mind. He knew deep down that she saw it and remembered it was there. "That's why I didn't leave this morning. We need to talk. I'm so sorry about last night." She was shaking her head.

He couldn't make excuses. She'd asked to talk last night and he wouldn't stop. Why would she listen to him, hear him out when he couldn't even do the same thing for her when she desperately wanted him too. She told him exactly that.

"I lost control, I was mad." He explained anyway, and she should have known that he would have been stubborn. He could win a war against her, but she could never win one against him, seemingly. "I, I just don't know what happened." His voice took on sorrow and pain, he was begging for forgiveness with his words.

"I _begged_ you too stop. Now I want you out." She managed to look at him now as she expressed how badly she'd begged. His face fell, like he was a kicked puppy. His face had fallen and now all hope had been stolen.

"Please," He'd started to beg again, this time getting up from the bed. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, honey." His little terms of endearment weren't going to help. She wanted him gone, out of her house and for the moment out of her life.

"Only for a little while." She told him, hoping that would make leaving easier. "I just need some time off. I'll come back to work in a few days and then we'll talk." Dana didn't understand why she was explaining herself to him.

The fact was, she was still trying to go easy on him. Her heart had split, and she knew she was his world. Her world was gone but in a way she knew she needed to keep his intact.

Her voice was weak as she spoke to him, her blue eyes like clear glass, her skin was a paler than perfect porcelain. She looked sick. And he knew she was scared.

With a soft sigh, he agreed like he'd even had another option to choose.

One kiss to her stiff cheek had him saying goodbye.

They weren't feelings people but within that action and the forlorn look across his face she knew he was parting with three little words.

**Those words;**

I love you

Oh, how she loved the way he could lie.

That final kiss upon her cheek before he left she would remember, he'd pulled back like her cheeks were poisoned.

She'd seen his panic face, and this time she didn't mean to pull it out.

* * *

_I hope those little **bold **centred bits aren't annoying it's a professional hazard I just picked up from one of my favourite authors. That style sort of attached itself to this story. _

_I'd love to see more of your reviews. Nearly lost this whole thing to the rain - serves me right for being old school and handwriting everything. :) _

_-A_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. =D Cookies for all, well that's only 'cause there are hot cookies on my kitchen bench. YUM! But really, you can't have any because they're mine ... but you can have this, which is mine also, but I'm gonna share. =) And In actual reality I don't own the characters in this, I do own Kyle. But if we switched him for M&S that'd work, right ... no? Okay. =( Haha._

_Fun little fact about this story, it's all hand written - and I've nearly lost it several times, rain damage, a car ran over it (that one's a long story) my cousins, measles infected baby drooled all over it and I just about wanted to throw it out. But I didn't, which is really gross, and me trying to get baby drool off my book is probably why I've been home from school with a virus all week. Freaking score ... not. Instead of studying I've been writing, so if this blurrier than the last two chapters, it's because my head just starts spinning. Anyway, now I'm winging. _

_Drum roll, please! _

* * *

Chapter III

The diner was small, the food perfect and the company even better.

It was outside this stereotypical diner where she bumped into Kyle Wright, again. The two of them had spent a few years in medical school together and at the time had gotten along greatly. But when their schooling finished and they went their separate ways neither of them heard from the other, despite the promise that many of us make, a simple little thing that is so hard to accomplish;

Keeping in touch.

But now, Kyle was back and Dana in turn was willing to spend as much time with the divorced, father of two, paediatric surgeon she had once been great friends with. Since entering the X-Files she lost all connections to friends she had, but now she was going to make amends.

She hadn't told him about Mulder, or what happened only a few nights ago. Granted, he knew the man's name, and on the day he'd first bumped into Dana he was there. He could see in the way she always talked about him, that she cared for him, but even Kyle could detect the now distant manner in which she spoke his name.

With Kyle's constant questioning in to her well-being she nearly snapped, she nearly told him, but her domestic troubles were her own, and Scully felt the need to be able to control them without outside help.

It was all just misunderstanding, she just had to get her partner to understand that.

"I think Eleanor would just adore you." Kyle's voice managed to pull her out of her revere for the third time during lunch.

A proud smile was plastered on his face when she'd enquired into his children, only so she could escape to her thoughts. "I've told her many a story about you, Danes." He pulled out a wallet-sized photograph of his sandy blond haired, blue eyed, little girl. She looked so much like her father and so innocent that Dana couldn't help the smile on her face. "She's five, I think forensics will call her name one day, she loves the science experiments her teachers do at school."

She didn't see his next words coming, they made her skin pale more than she believed possible. "What about you, Danes? When are you gonna have your first fiery spirited little one?" She thought in asking the man about his own children she could avoid that topic all together.

She was wrong.

"I can't have children." She told him softly, and honestly knowing that he'd take it personally. She couldn't help the small, reassuring smile as his face fell completely in embarrassment and shame.

He apologized over and over, each word seeming to mould together with the next forming one babbling mess. She'd told him it was all okay. It was something in her life she was now used to, she hopped he'd understand.

Kyle had known her in a time of her life when she, Dana Katherine Scully wanted to settle down, marry a nice man and have a family. He'd also know about her little charade with Daniel.

It was funny to think that she wanted all of that with Mulder, she couldn't have children, but she knew if she could, she'd only want his children, there was no one else she trusted enough for that.

She couldn't help but wonder, if she were ever going to let him back into her life. She hated him for what he did, but she had so many dreams for them, so much life for them to live together.

That'd quickly become the biggest decision of her life, forget monsters, near death to actual death experiences and the prospect of actually saying 'yes' if the man were ever to get down on one knee.

No, her biggest monster was deciding whether or not this man had a place in her life anymore, whether he could ever be a major part in her life, again.

There had once been a time, and even Kyle had explained it while they sat there over lunch. She had wanted a family, a husband and children. A thought had even once crossed her mind about a dog, but, since walking down into that basement office. Since being assigned to "debunk" his work. Everything changed. Her ability to socialize slowly started to deconstruct itself, her main goal in life no longer consisted of her own goals and achievements, her life was filled with him. Making sure _he_ wasn't off doing overly crazy things, that he wasn't endangering his life, and even though he slipped through her grasp and left her stranded, it was still her job to keep him centred.

Could she allow him to continue on this destructive path? She didn't even know what it was that triggered him to do this. Could she continue to live like this, with him? Could she allow herself the ability to stay like this, even knowing what could possibly come her way?

She could and even through her better judgement, she would.

Life wasn't as simple as it looked in movies or sounds in books. He was all she had, all she believed she could have. Maybe it was her own little form of Stockholm Syndrome, maybe they were just having a bad week. His attitude reflected against her, she retaliated and he snapped.

But, he was fine the next morning, he'd apologized profoundly, practically begged for her forgiveness, pleaded for her love and then left defeated, if he really cared he would have stayed. But this time that wouldn't come into play, she was sure if he had tried to stay she would have called the cops on him.

She needed her space, just to think without him clouding her head.

She couldn't help but think how horrid this would all be if they had children. Would he lay a hand on a young life? Surely not.

But she couldn't help the thought of what she would do if children were in the mix with her. She would leave him, most defiantly. With a young life she couldn't be selfish about how she felt. It was a moment like that she was glad she couldn't conceive, at least her life wouldn't be clichéd and she would find out she was pregnant in the middle of all of this. That was one less thing to worry about.

"Danes?" Kyle snapped her attention back to their luncheon.

She smiled up at him softly. "Sorry, what were you saying?" Kyle shook his head as she spoke, worry evident in his eyes.

He asked her the same question he'd asked about a thousand times that afternoon. When she nodded all he did was sigh before replying; "I don't believe you." Dana forced a flat smile before she got up from their booth.

"I should be going." She told him before kissing his cheek softly and handing him some money to pay for her food. She bid farewell before disappearing out the door.

She knew it wouldn't be long until she spilled her guts to Kyle, a part of her didn't mind the prospect of him knowing about her troubles, but the paranoid voice in her head that happened to sound a lot like her partner told her he wanted more from her than what he was letting on.

She shook the feeling off and headed home. Little did she know, she'd find her partner sitting on her doorstep when she got there.

"Mulder …" She sighed her voice drifting softly through the hallway.

Her partner jumped to his feet, the kicked, lonely puppy dog look on his face quickly became uplifted, he looked at her like he'd finally found treasure and gold, or more like Mulder - proof of extra-terrestrial life.

"Scully!" If his face wasn't an indicator of his joy, his voice certainly had given it away. "I, ah." His hands were fumbling, large fingers fidgeting. "I drove, and I drove. I wanted to give you space, but then I wound up out the front." His words were stumbling his face had fallen, there was that scared little sheep she loved, again. No big bad wolf in sight.

But perhaps she loved the big bad wolf just as much, if not more on some days, but that was just her Electra complex getting in the way, needing someone to dominate her, to show her whose calling the shots. "I called, but you didn't answer your phone. I got worried."

She moved past him cautiously, surprised he hadn't used his own key to let himself in. "I didn't think I'd be gone that long. I left my phone in the house. Sorry." She didn't know why she was explaining herself or why she apologized, but it happened and she did it.

Mulder shrugged. "Don't be. That's actually why I'm here." She hadn't noticed the flowers sitting on the floor behind him; gardenias, lilies and red roses. He held them out to her softly as she let him into the apartment.

Her smile was wide and she couldn't hide it, the flowers were beautiful. "I really am sorry, Dana." His voice was rich as he used her first time, he only used her catholic name when he wanted her attention. But, now wasn't the case. Sure, he wanted her attention, but she wasn't tough, FBI agent, Scully now. She was the fragile scared Dana who was still a young teenaged girl, trying to fight off puberty, moving and having to get used to yet another new school. She was scared an vulnerable, now stripped of her clothes. She was Dana, no doubt about it, Scully was trying to push her way through again, but she'd lost control and now Dana had to protect herself.

She smiled softly, leaving him to stand by her sofa while she went to put the flowers in a vase.

"I don't want to talk about it." She told him, her voice as soft as her thin smile.

He followed her voice to the kitchen, she knew he was behind her but made no indication of telling him that. "We need to." He told her almost as softly as his hands took place on her hips. She tensed quickly under his touch.

"Mulder" She growled, remembering that there was a part of herself that could stand up and fight, no matter the opponent.

He kissed her behind the ear softly before pulling back and apologizing meekly. "Habit." He mumbled to her as he came to stand in front of her.

They were silent, she didn't know what to say and even if she did she didn't know how to say it.

**Here's a small truth**

He had most defiantly raped her.

This was her defining moment, she could tell him to get out and forever stay out. She could return to the bureau in the morning and ask to be assigned to another partner. She could leave the FBI all together and continue as a medical examiner, a doctor, hell, she could be whatever she wanted.

Or

She could forgive his sinful ways, listen to his admissions of stress and accept his promises of it never happening again. So they could both continue on the path they have been on for the past several years.

Dana knew exactly which option to choose, and she was very well going to choose it until whispered words met her ears and soulful hazel eyes gleamed in the kitchen light.

"I love you." He'd whispered to her, like he'd never said those words before. She couldn't help the feeling of tender love and elevation, but she knew, even though she didn't want to admit it. He didn't mean it. He couldn't mean it not after the things he said and the things he did. She couldn't forgive him, but something was telling her to.

Like so many men, he did rather than said. Small touches, light caresses, little things that had filled their lives, but now there was a purple bruise in that perfection and little did she know there would be another mark to add to their vastly ending bliss.

* * *

_So, lets get this party on the road, what do you guys think? I'm crazy, and all this is is me rambling to myself? I KNOW! That's what I thought too._

_Okay, but seriously, are you crazy if you talk to yourself in authors notes because that ^^ is a little unsettling. =/ _

_Anyway off, to go and pretend to study for my midterms. Nice knowing you all. ;) _

_-Annaliese_


	4. Chapter 4

_I hate word processing on computers - Just thought I'd share. _

_Thank you all for your amazing reviews, I didn't get the chance to reply, I've been crazy busy. My midterms have started and my life is hectic. But on the plus side, America in 4 weeks! _

_This chapter's really short, but again, I've been really busy and it's longer hand written. :) _

_Oh, I've put this story to great shame. First midterm - English - Imaginative (I forget the prompt now) but it was perfect for this little ditty. So I tried to write what I could remember and then I read over it ... train wreck. Is all I have to say. So ashamed. _

* * *

Chapter IV

She couldn't believe it she should have though, they were the first three words that'd just popped into her head, she was the one who let them out of her mouth.

Nothing triggered it, but she'd triggered him. Her own outraged thoughts had slipped past her lips in a moment of complete frustration. Simple words really, yet they meant so much. And maybe that's why he cracked; maybe that's why his hand had reached out to her cheek.

He knew her words were true and she knew that he knew.

Something in the back of her mind told her she disserved the hand print that was scorching hot on her face as she pushed him out the door, vile words spilling out of her courageous yet scared lungs. He left the building, as she asked, tail between his legs.

This time, he regretted what he did and did as she asked. She didn't regret her words, but she would.

**Her words  
**'I hate you!'

Words could be powerful creatures, they gave her power, but they took her strength.

The best part of her had always been him. It hadn't changed, and she believed it to never changed. She couldn't picture life passing on without his presence, without his voice calling to her over the phone at some ridiculous hour.

She couldn't believe after the days she'd had, it was only now that Dana had noticed it was snowing. A white Christmas in D.C. was a rarity in itself, why didn't she see dooms day coming?

And yet, somewhere in all that snow was her heart, broken, melting, staining the snow like red wine to white carpet. That was the irony in all this, both of their hearts were broken, yet their passion was trying to melt free the cold exterior they were now living.

"You love him," She'd muttered to herself. "god damn it." She slipped her hands into her pockets, fingers lacing around the rosary hidden in the black depths of her coat. She'd been wandering the park only a block away from her apartment for hours.

Ever since she kicked Mulder out, and the sun was out then. It had long ago gone to bed the moon out to play, it's luminance igniting her hair just the way her partner adored. When she kicked him out, she couldn't stay there, she needed to breath in a place he hadn't inhabited, a place he hadn't touched even the slightest.

Tilting her head up to the dark sky she took in a shaky breath. "You need this, Dana." She told herself and the night. And repeated it until she believed it.

By the time she had come to convincing herself a soft rain had started to fall and were quickly turning themselves into snowflakes. She wanted to stay out, to make sure she was completely convinced, but her coat felt like it was getting thinner. Snowflakes were landing on the back of her neck and in her hair. Pulling herself further into her coat she pulled herself out of the park.

She loved him, she knew that. And for a moment she'd considered leaving him, leaving the X-Files completely. But then he whispered those words, he told her he loved her, his voice completely raw and even though in a way she couldn't believe him. He'd tied her back down, he's keeping her in that office and as long as he continues to whisper those three little words she was sure, no matter the tension, or the hurt, she'd stay with him for as long as he begged.

The walk back to her apartment was spent sorting through their fight, Her hand rested against her still burning cheek, she was sure the hand print was much bigger than her own palm, the heat sure felt like it, and she knew her partner was so much more bigger than her.

No matter how much she thought about it, she couldn't remember how it started, but she could remember how it concluded. She'd steered them on to the same topic that'd been following her all day.

'What if we have children?' She asked softly her voice calm now. She simply had to know. 'What if I was pregnant, Mulder? What if by some crazy miracle that all happed and you killed your child because of what you did? Would you stop then? Would you realize what you've done? You better hate yourself because I would _never_ speak to you, again.'

Her being flinched as he'd growled his response she could still feel the shivers down her spine, the anger burning in her mind, her eyes flaring when she thought about it too long. 'Well it's a good thing I never got myself stuck like that. How stupid are you Dana, You and I both know you're barren. Thank your lord.' The last part he'd muttered, but she heard him.

'You know what; I hate you!' She screamed at him, she didn't see the slap coming. He'd hit her hard, square across her left cheek, stumbling back a few steps in shock she stared at him before screaming for him to leave.

* * *

_I hope this cleared up a little of the cliff hanger I left you on last chapter, it's a bit what the story is about. How much can Scully take and would she really ever leave his side. Again, thank for your reviews, sorry I didn't reply. :( Keep up the good work, I need good karma for these exams. :D _

_-A_


	5. Chapter 5

_Again, sorry I didn't reply to your reviews. I know you don't have to reply, but I've been on FF for 3 years and I've always replied, I like to let you know that I am appreciative. =D But thank you for your reviews last chapter, much loved. =]_

_My life resembles that of Snow White and her crazy stepmother trying to kill her. True story, I've been called Snow White all my life too. :/  
__Been crazy busy and with that means my writing is something symbolizing a symbol truck crashing into a chainsaw factory - smush and loud noise. _

* * *

Chapter V

A rapping on her door roused Dana at seven that morning. Usually she was already up; usually she was already at work. But after she'd returned from her walk the previous night she called in for personal time. She sure as hell had enough of it saved up.

Knowing she wasn't due at work the next morning she granted herself with permission to sleep in. Dana had planned on staying in bed all morning before she got up and started preparing her things, and she knew if she continued to ignore whomever was at the door wasn't going to work with the calm she was trying to keep up. With a grunt she unwillingly pulled herself out of bed ready to rid herself of the insistent knocker.

"Mom?" She was surprised, her mother would never drop in on a work day without calling first, hell, her mother would never come over without calling first. Margaret Scully had always considered spontaneous visits impolite upon the host within their own home. "How'd you-?"

"Fox called," Her mother interrupted her voice worried enough to cause Dana to roll her eyes. It sounded about right that her partner would call her already worried mother and worry her further. "He's worried about you, you didn't turn up to the office this morning." Her mother finished her sentence and quickly started her next when she noticed the fading red mark on her daughter's cheek. "What happened?"

Dana could hear her mind cursing itself for not being more careful. Her secret was spread thin across her lips, but her mother couldn't know those things about her. She couldn't know her daughter was being hurt like this.

What would she think?

Her daughter was an adult, a woman, she had always been able to fend for herself. Her mother hadn't known, but she had had a relationship with this man, was still in said relationship with this man. Her mother would believe that she could no longer make sensible decisions for herself.

Scully knew her mother already thought that when it concerned some things, and that thought alone, the single fact that her mother still thought her irresponsible and untrustworthy of her own life made her shiver.

She shook her head, no, she couldn't tell her mother.

"He shouldn't have called you." She was stern, knowing better than to grow angry with Maggie Scully. A hand was running through her hair, the other on her hip. She was stressed, and Maggie knew it.

"He was worried." The woman added again, as though her daughter hadn't heard her the first time. Dana could also detect the hint within her mother's words. Yes, she knew Mulder cared, she knew he cared deeply, but she knew he could also cause her great pain and not care.

They were the things her mother didn't know.

"Mom, I called in sick. He knows that, he also knows why I'm taking sick leave." Her mother wasn't impressed. Clearly the older woman had taken time out of her day not only to check on her daughter but to brown nose in her daughter and "Fox's" relationship.

It may not have been the answer she was looking for, but it was the answer she was going to take. She'd taken the ambiguous answer leaving her daughter to believe she had won in fooling her.

But Margaret Scully wasn't done yet.

"Dana," She started her arms crossing over her chest in a mother superior way. "What happed to your cheek?" Dana shook her head and wrapped her arms around her middle. "Did Fox have something to do with it?" She shook her head again, her teeth biting down on her tongue, she couldn't ruin her mother's image of the man she had hoped to be her son-in-law.

This was killing her.

"I, ah, there was a suspect. She lashed out and I just got too close." It was the first thing out of her mouth and her mother watched her face carefully.

"It's a large mark for a woman." She took Dana's face in-between both of her hands as she scrutinized the mark while her daughter fought to get away. "There's no use fighting me, Dana." She sighed, giving into her mother's touch and stopped fidgeting. "Now," It was her mother's turn to sigh. "Are you going to tell me what really happened?"

Her eyes scanned the room looking for a quick escape. "Mom, I'm really busy." She pulled away busying herself with collecting her things and finding something to wear.

Maggie muttered something about "nonsense" and Dana ignored her while she slipped into the bathroom to change.

"I changed my mind, mom." She muttered, her tone annoyed while she tried to explain herself. She then lied quite confidently about an important meeting she'd "forgotten" about.

"I don't believe you Dana." Her mother announced with a sigh.

She kissed her mother's cheek softly on the sidewalk. Before climbing into her own vehicle, her quick temper was getting the better of her fears over her partner.

The drive was quick, her mind fast.

She waltzed into the basement office a fire burning deep within her.

The words came out of her mouth as she walked over and poked him in the chest. "How dare you call my mother!" She yelled at him her finger tapping hard.

Instantly his hand wrapped around her wrist the accusingly jabbing finger froze, her eyes snapped open, a sudden though hit her and a voice that sounded much like her partners whispered in her ear.

What was actually her partners words made her shiver and started her heart racing.

**His words  
**'Bad move, baby.'

She felt sick, her stomach turned and for a second time he backed her against a wall. She wriggled in an attempt of getting away but the whole idea was futile. He had her pinned, one hand around her wrist, the other hard against the wall next to her head.

She had a hand pushing against his chest the other found her rosary in her pocket a prayer was on her lips or at least was trying to be whimpered around his lips.

'_Someone's coming'_ Her mind froze, her ears picked up, foot falls, she could hear foot falls in the hall.

Quickly she reacted, her hands were harsh against his chest. Her lips traced the shell of his ear, her voice was a bare whisper. "Someone's coming" She told him just before the knock hit their ears.

He'd moved away from her so fast she had to think if he really had been there at all.

"Agents." It was Skinner, unbeknownst to their fragile minds.

She buried herself in the corner of their office, not wanting her superior to see her face. She was sure tears had stained her cheeks. She tried her best to drown out the sound of Skinners voice as she tried to fix her clothes. He couldn't see her like this, compromised and ruined. Her superior wasn't allowed to see anything below the pragmatic doctor Scully.

This was definitely below.

Unless raw and emotional was the new thing. Even then, she'd never let herself be like that, and she wanted to continue on that path. She'd like it if her boss didn't see her as she got her act together.

He left and she was instantly glad, he hadn't noticed the way she cowered in the corner, or the way she covered her face and tried to gather her pride.

Once Skinner was gone she pealed herself from her shameful corner and stood opposite her partner's desk. He whistled something about "close call" before slipping on a suggestive smile and letting out a laugh.

"It's not funny, Mulder." She told him when there was no sign of the childish man's laughter ceasing. "I've been thinking," Her voice started off sombre and caught his attention immediately. "I'm going to take some time off," His face fell, "actual time off. Travel for a little while, I suppose. I need some time, as do you. You need space from me, I need a breather. I, god," She stumbled in her steps and he stood to catch her as she swayed softly.

He was back to her usual Mulder, cupping her face in his hands and looking at her like she was the only girl in the world. His eyes melted as he tried to convey to her that everything was alright, without the words.

She cupped his face and pulled him down to her level. Standing on the tips of his shoes she caught his bottom lip between her teeth and kissed him like she used too. She was in control now, no one was pushing anyone. It was just the two of them together.

"I love you." She stuttered trying to catch her breath and let lose already shaky words out. "But I need to let you go."

* * *

_I don't know about you but I love that little ending bit. ;) I just like it, then again my views are .. odd. _

_-A _


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you to the alerters for alerting and the reviewers for reviewing, even thought I don't know you personally, I love you. XD _

_I rewrote this so many times, eventually I just gave up and decided on which one I liked better, besides I had to get something up before I went away -8 days and I'm in the USA- considering the fact that I don't know if I'm taking this laptop or not (It's on loan from school) and my other one died - which means all of my stuff on it is gone. :'(  
__Anywho, the excuse I gave Mulder probably isn't all that great, but I think when it comes down to it, people change because of what they go through and if they don't deal with it properly at the time it can lead to severe outcomes. Then again, maybe that's me. _

_Sorry that it's short. You can abuse me in your review. ;) _

* * *

Chapter VI

_She's leaving _the thought buzzed in his head like a swarm of bees.

For some reason his mind couldn't entertain the thought behind her need to leave.

He knew why. He didn't know why that'd pushed her so far. He didn't mean what he did, he couldn't even comprehend why he did it. Did anyone really know how to sort through those thoughts? He knew for a fact that there had been moments that Scully herself had done something without any thought or explanation.

So, they were in the same boat, right? Well, at least that's what he thought.

No. He shook his head. No! He'd _hurt_ her, said unthinkable things to the woman that he swore he loved. That wasn't the same thing as not thinking something through.

It all had to be a bad dream, he knew it. They'd both wake up any second now. He'd be holding her in his arms sweat still lingering on their bodies from the night before, he'd kiss her cheek, then her lips. Slowly they'd climb out of bed and become professionals for the day. They would go to work as individual people, not two with a shared soul, and together they'd solve this headache of a case.

His body jumped out of the chair "The case!" He shouted to himself, well aware no one else could hear. Long legs paced the floor, heavy head in weightless large hands. He paced a moment, his long fingers tapping against the side of his head.

It wasn't going to surprize him if the mundane quickly going cold case was that of an X-File. A man's wife was – "No." He shook his head while he mumbled the word. That wasn't it and he knew it.

He already knew the concoction that drove him mad. The devastation, the jealousy, the liquor. This wasn't him. Fox William Mulder was nothing like this, he had never been like this. Sure, devastation had ruled his life, but it never brought him to drink.

He may have been depressed when his sister disappeared, but he slowly got over that. It wasn't depression that was looming ever present over his head, no, it was anger.

Anger because his sister had died, anger because his mother killed herself. He was angry because his life had been a lie, the man who blamed him for Samantha's disappearance wasn't even his father. It was even a possibility that William Mulder hadn't fathered either child. But, in fact his father was the one man he hated most, the man who killed his sister and hurt his partner. He was the man behind it all with a cigarette wedged between his fingers.

On top of his lie covered life, he witnessed another man make a move on his partner and _she_ didn't stop him.

So what, he followed her after that? So what, he had a few drinks So what, he followed her in the door that night and proceeded to lie himself until he hurt her?

She didn't know the difference and if she had picked up on it, she would surely have said something about it.

He loved her and he was truly sorry. Yet, maybe he was just run of the mill, maybe he was just part of the stereotype. Wasn't dark and brooding always? He couldn't help it sometimes. Sometime, your only reaction is to react, to hit, to yell, to scream and then grovel on your knees.

Was there any other type besides that? He didn't think, that was all. He never thinks.

But, he _was_ sorry, he just didn't know why he hadn't stopped.

**A Fragile man's truth.**_**  
**_Sometimes he needed to shake her,  
to snap some sense into her.  
Sometime she made him so frustrated he had to grab her.  
He needed to feel something, he needed his anchor,  
but she was pushing him away.  
He needed control,  
He needed love  
and he loved _her._

Perhaps he was just trying to get her attention again, let her know that he was still there, he was still breathing, albeit faintly now.

* * *

_So I need to give up, right? _

_Before I make the authors note longer than the story you should all go read 'What's in a Name?' By Animus et Anima. It's good and it's funny and I can see the sweetness over the hill (Girl, if you make this angsty, I may have to stop speaking to you. ;) x) _

_And I'm out, _

_A_


	7. Chapter 7

_This is longer than what I've written in a while and possibly filled with random crap (ohh, and typo's because I haven't edited it. That's right, remember, you looovee me). I thought I'd update this chapter now because I don't know when I'll be able to do so next. As well as the fact that I'm crazy and might, possibly, not confirming, okay I am working on something new. – Maybe. I am crazy after all. I DO want to finish this first and I don't think it's really going to be that long but - oh wow we're at 7 chapters already. I just don't know HOW I'm going to end it. Do I fix everything or do I kill 'em all? I like the last option but I don't think everyone else would. Maybe I'll try to kill someone ... yeah, this is still a work in process but I have a 14 hour+ plane trip with my mother - I'll get through something. _

_Also, this has a lot more dialogue in it than previous chapters too. ANNNNDDD Macbeth – Roman Polanski's film actually makes me want to stick a screwdriver into my eyeball – graphic right, now you know my pain. :/ I'm sure it's not as bad as I think it is, but it's driving me crazy, I'm sick of getting headaches - and I like Shakespeare. _

_P.S - __I miss living on the navy base. It was so cool – okay, maybe it was only cool when I was a kid. But I miss it. _

* * *

Chapter VII

She knocked on a hard wood door, the sun setting behind her that night. She had no idea if the occupants inside would let her in willingly on a whim. She'd known them of course, although she was worried about having the wrong house within the navy base.

It'd been years since she lived on the San Diego naval base, and a while since she'd visited her brother for Christmas, yet, this was a completely different home. The occupants, were not that of Bill Scully and his wife Tara. But were possibly just as equal.

"Danes?" A voice questioned as the dark door opened omitting light out onto the perfect street. The tall man standing in front of her couldn't believe the sight before him. She gave him a soft smile, that was all she had the energy for. The man quickly pulled her into his arms, practically crushing her too him.

"Hey, Charlie." She whispered, her eyelids fluttering slightly as yet another small smile skipped across her lips. Her baby brother held her fact in his hands as he watched her carefully.

Dana may have been older than him but Charles wanted to protect her just as much as Bill did. "You okay?" He asked and she nodded at first. Her nod quickly changed under her brothers caring look and she couldn't help the shake of her head that came slipping out.

"I need a place to stay for a little while." Her brother nodded before she could even ask if it was okay. And for that she was grateful.

"Julie just put Junior and Madison to bed," He told her, well aware his sister was yet to meet his children. "If you got here five minutes ago you might have had the chance to meet them while they're not hyperactive." She started to apologize for the lack of time within her brother's life but he shushed her before she could even start properly.

Charlie Scully pulled his sister by the arm, his spare one grasping her overnight bag as he led her into the naval commission housing. "Besides, Julie had them just before we moved to Singapore," He started when Dana tried to stop him making excuses for her. The twins were five-years-old. She should have made time to see them.

"You can stay in the guest room down stairs. It's not very big, but Bill and I used to share smaller. Plus you're tiny, so you'll be fine." He punched his sisters arm just like they used to when they were kids. Dana rolled her eyes before thanking him softly. "If you don't mind my asking, sis. What's got you in San Diego looking for a place to stay?" She shied away from her brothers arm around her shoulder. "That bad, huh?" He joked softly trying to find a way to change the subject. Little did he know his next conversation starter wasn't changing the subject at all.

"Bill was telling me about that partner of yours the other day. How about you invite him over, he's gotta be lost without the brilliance of Dana Katherine Scully." Dana shook her head quickly. That wasn't going to be an option.

"Although, I believe you're right with him being lost without me," She let herself joke, believing no matter what was happening between them, Mulder was like the apple to her pie. "He's far too busy, I'm afraid." Charlie wasn't buying it and she knew by the way he crossed his arms. She sunk down into the spare bed, her hands innocently between her knees.

"Why'd he do it?" He didn't have to think of a response when a petite body belonging to that of Julie Scully entered the room.

"Oh Dana!" She exclaimed rushing to give her sister-in-law a hug. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was pleasantly surprized as she gave Dana a bright smile before pulling her out of the room. It was amusing to think that her little brother couldn't figure out where his children's energy had come from.

As Julie pulled her through the house, Dana tried her best to tell the excitable woman the story she'd made up for her sudden stay. Julie barely heard the anecdote too busy with her own questions about life and work.

Dana had always mused how perfect Julie was for Charlie, how suited the two of them were together. She had the feeling Julie was going to be good for her too.

The night had passed by quickly due to Julie's constant, yet pleasant chatter and Charles' watchful look. Her brother was worried about her, she understood that. But he was starting to figure her out; she'd hate to think of what he'd do if he caught on to the whole truth. The man was naval trained and had his finger in many a pie, if he wished upon the end of Fox Mulder, Charles Scully would get said end.

Besides, she had the feeling – if the water were clearer between Mulder and herself – that her baby brother would actual be quite fond of her partner. She'd wished things were better, maybe she wouldn't have made this trip alone, and how she hated to leave him.

It was the squealing of children that roused Dana the next morning, not Mulder's insistent knocking, her alarm, or her cellular phone. No it was none of those, nothing but children happy for the day and life a head of them. She could hear her brothers voice boom up the stairs intending to quieten the children on the landing above her room.

She laughed silently, her mind reminding her that she hadn't done that in so long a time.

Pulling herself out of bed she threw a hooded jumper over her pyjama's before deciding she was presentable enough to leave the room. She never did that, staying in your pyjama's well after seven thirty in her household growing up was frowned upon. But now, she couldn't find the energy to care, and besides, Charles never was one for following their fathers rules.

Just as she was about to pull her door open she heard the young voices of what she perceived to be her niece and nephew. Her fingers uncurled from the handle wanting to listen to their argument for a while.

"Look what you did, butterfingers." The rough voice of a young girl spoke softly to her companion. Dana could only believe them to be Madison and Charles Jr.

"I didn't mean it." The boy responded, his voice wounded, "It was an accident." Dana wanted to intervene, her niece had been terribly harsh and she could almost imagine the boys tear filled eyes that only fuelled his sisters teasing.

But she didn't.

"You spill everything, Charlie. That's why mom asked me to carry it. You can't do everything you, you re-" Madison's words were cut off as Dana finally found the ability too pulled the door open.

"Good Morning, Aunt Dana." The children chorused as thought nothing had been going on, both in perfect tandem. Smiling with her reply Dana looked her brother's children over as Charles Jr. handed her a half empty mug of coffee.

Charles could have been a mirror image of Dana herself as a child; short, red hair, bright blue eyes filled with curiosity and wonder as well as being a little on the chubby side. Madison looked like her mother, yet, taller than her brother; her hair was long and a beautiful brown, her eyes the same vibrant blue as everyone else's. Innocent seemed to spell out Charles, Trouble-Maker definitely matched his twin.

Each of the children apologized for their noise – and Madison mainly complained about her brothers' noise, while Charles took it on his shoulders and tried to hide the coffee stain at the same time.

Charles' confident strides met their ears and instantly Madison's attitude changed as she ran for her father's legs. "I see you've met the terrible two." Charlie laughed as Madison hid behind him. Daddies little princess. "Maddie, Junior this is your aunt Dana." He gave his sister a teasing smirk before he noticed what had happened to his son's shirt. "What happened?" He pointed to the murky brown item of clothing.

"Accident with the coffee." She gave both her brother and nephew a reassuring smile whilst asking the boy where his room was and promising her brother she'd have Charles Jr. ready for school in no time.

The little boy took to his aunt, quickly sharing tales of his new school and critical family moments he believed his aunt had disappointedly missed. Dana couldn't help her bright smile as she helped the boy find a new shit and fix up his appearance.

A smile was on her face but her mind had staggered and drifted to home and Mulder. To the plans she had before she'd even heard about the X-Files.

Charles was standing happily by her side, he liked her, found her trustworthy for an adult other than his parents. "You know," She started. "Siblings are always mean." Charles looked at her, guiltily even though he was trying to look like he had no idea what she was talking about. "And even though it's expected of them sometimes their words and actions can hurt more than we'd like to admit."

"Sometimes it hurts a lot." He mumbled a slight lisp showing though his words. He pulled his sweater over his head so he didn't have to look at her. Dana crouched down in front of him, her hands on either side of his shoulders.

"I don't expect you to know this; but kids can be cruel, people can hurt you. Sometimes when that happens you just need to tell someone, just let them know what's going on." Maybe she should drink her own cool-aid. Hadn't Dana been doing the complete opposite? She got up of the floor with a last comforting smile for the boy.

By the time she made it to his bedroom door Dana realized the boy hadn't followed. At five-years of age he looked like such a young man, dressed neatly in uniform from head to toe, his posture was straight, his face concerned. Before she could ask what was wrong words slipped from his mouth as soft and smooth as a running stream, and just as fast. "Sometimes Michael trips me and takes my stuff." Her face fell, she remembered the name Michael from a schoolyard story he'd told her, it sounded as though he worshiped the other boy. "You said to tell someone, Aunt Dana." She nodded, but she never thought it'd be her someone would confide in.

Especially a little boy.

"I meant your mom or dad, Charles. Not me, I" She wanted to say she couldn't, that she didn't know how. But he looked so tattered and helpless. Walking over to the boy in a few easy steps she cradled him in her arms before telling him that she'd try her best, but for the moment, he had to go to school.

She couldn't believe such wonder and awe had been put in her, This young boy, family she'd never met had given her faith and placed his fragile trust in the palm of her hand.

What happened to 'trust no one'? Had that philosophy gone straight out the window? Then again, this boy wasn't her partner he was merely a five-year-old boy, trust was everything to a child. She had to follow through, she couldn't not. Charles was counting on her.

But she didn't know how to fix it. His parents were unsuspecting to his sisters harmful words and the boy who'd made Charles his sole prey in their new school year was treated as though he was his best friend.

How does anyone ever solve bullying? Whether it be physical or verbal. Charles Scully Jr. was just one of those doomed to have bullying follow him in life. She'd been like that once, believe it or not, bulling of varying sorts still followed her. As a child and adolescent in school she was the 'navy brat' much like a piñata she wouldn't be there long, so the kids took as many hits as they could. She wa awkward and shy and just couldn't seem to make friends like her siblings. Her short stature, red hair and pale skin didn't help either, she stuck out like a sore thumb. It continued to branch out as she hit college, some students made it their plan to pass her in the hallway during the day just to bump her as they passed or to snicker horrible things. Her entire time at Quantico was filled with sexist remarks, yet, was a little easier to brush off than her earlier years. With the X-Files at least she wasn't alone in the teasing and yet, the last person she ever thought would be harsh too her, like the kids in school, turned his hand upon her flesh.

In a sense, she was still being bullied just like her five-year-old nephew. There was no point in dwelling on that fact though, she couldn't help herself. How was she going to help him?

A heavy sigh left her lips as she padded bare foot into the kitchen. Julie turned a happy smile onto her sister-in-law as she offered a fresh, un-spilled mug of coffee. "I must admit I was surprized at how taken Charles is with you." Dana smiled softly. Like so often this morning she had no words and she had no idea where to start. Her fingers were fidgeting and she wrapped her hand around the mug her free hand picked at the bench top.

The kids had left fifteen minutes ago with their father, leaving Julie and Dana to their own devices.

Julie was a gym teacher, but with her husband's on the go career. She'd always been hesitant to take on a full position at one of the local schools, instead, she was happy taking on part time work where needed. It gave her the opportunity to do what she loved and still have time for her family whenever they needed her.

"I mean, he doesn't usually make friends all that easy and he's never happy at school. Maybe it's just because it's new." Julie mused out loud her coffee mug pressed to her lips.

That was Dana's moment, her perfect opening, she wanted to spill her guts and so she did. Julie had put her mug down a guilty look on her face. "Oh," She sighed, as though it were being made all clear. Because, in fact, it was. "I had no idea. My poor baby boy. I should go get him." She flurried about the kitchen searching desperately for her keys before Dana's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Don't go get him. Leave him for today then sort it out." Julie watched the woman carefully, her eyes staring back cautiously.

"You know," She started to change the subject. "Charles hardly ever worries. And now he's worried about you. Is there a reason to be?" She inquired softly. "If you don't mind my intruding, that is. But Charlie has it in his head that you're pregnant and it's your partners." Dana scoffed quickly dismissing the idea and telling her brothers' wife that that definitely wasn't the case.

Charles and Julie didn't know much of what conspired at her brothers place a few Christmases ago with Emily. Scully at the time had managed to shut her older brother up and made sure her mother wouldn't spill her heartache the rest of the unbeknownst family. So far, not a thing was told.

She couldn't help the smile though, it was sort of cute that that was her brothers first worry. He was worried about her and perhaps she should tell someone, but she couldn't. "He doesn't need to worry, Julie. I'll be out of your hair by tomorrow. I knew he'd worry, I'm so sorry for imposing." She was flustered as she apologized her hands twitching, her eyes unfocused, she tried to leave but Julie wouldn't let her.

"Dana," She grabbed her hands and forced her to look into her eyes. "You need to talk to someone. You _know_ that Charlie and I are here, if ever you need us." Dana nodded. "Look, I might not be able to notice when my son's being bullied. But once you've broken through a toxically abusive relationship you tend to be able to pick it up on others." Dana stilled, her breath slowed and she wondered if Julie could smell the guilt on her. "I bet you didn't see that coming." Julie laughed softly trying to crack the tension she'd suddenly created. "I won't tell Charles. I wouldn't dare, but you need to talk to someone."

"Julie…" She started but was instantly cut off.

"Now I might not be telling your brother but that doesn't mean that _I'm _letting it go."

* * *

_So I thought I'd leave that there like that. I can make another short chapter continuation before I switch back to Mulder. Because although I'm horrible to him, I do love him. It's actually really weird, usually the next chapters finished by now and there's like nothing on the page - literally. :/ I'm going to go to bed now, worst headache on the planet and I'll leave the rest of you to your day[s]/Night[s] _

_-A_


	8. Chapter 8

_I actually thought I might stab someone if they called me "Australia" now I'm going to miss it. Camps over. I already miss it, and it's only been a matter of hours. I so don't want to go home. =( But yay! First chapter posted in America. Oh, because I thought it'd be awesomely cool to share. We went to the FBI and my mother proceeded to talk VERY loudly about bombs and explosives out the front. I wanted to run so bad. _

_BTW Forensic Anthropology isn't how it looks on TV. It's a lot more hard work and so much more fulfilling. _

_I've noticed with my writing (Mostly my X-Files stuff) I work nursery rhymes and children's stories into it, unintentionally of course. Until I pick up on it. This one started giving off the '_Little BoPeep'_ vibe mixed with a bit of '_The Three Little Pigs'_ – That one not so much. And Chasing Echoes just makes me think of '_Alice in Wonderland'_ The new one I'm working on – Burning Snowflakes – well that one I haven't notice anything yet. But we'll see. _

_It's short. Sorry, but I think I figured out how to get the ball rolling._

_I'm glad so many of you liked Julie. I love her. =)_

* * *

Chapter VIII

Her chest fell with a heavy sigh. She needed the venom out of her veins and Julie was providing and amazing ear. She smiled when Dana hesitated, she sat patiently while Dana fidgeted but the best thing of all. Julie listened when Dana spoke.

"I guess," She paused to breathe a heavy sigh. Julie sat opposite her in the families' living room with a patient smile. "I don't know." She shrugged. It wasn't as though she were making it up. Dana Scully had no idea what'd happened to make her partner react towards her so heavily. "I guess we hit a snag. Maybe it was the 'seven year itch'. Work started to slow. His one mission in life had come to an end. He knew the truth of Samantha. Well, enough to have him stop chasing leads around. And he was okay with that." She paused and shook her head.

He wasn't okay with that and she should have known. She noticed it now. She continued to shake her head, believing a fool of herself and knowing that Julie would too. "I should have noticed." She muttered, her head in her hands. "I can't believe I didn't notice that. He was so rough, but not only with me. He was rough on himself. He blamed himself for not finding her in time." Dana was well aware that Julie knew next to nothing about "Spooky Mulder and his missing sister" but she knew there wouldn't be enough hours in the day to start from that point of the story.

Her hands fidgeted in her lap. She was nervous, scared, just like what she'd become in his presence, in her own life. It was now that she was noticing the tremors in her hands, the way her fingers rubbed at the other hand and didn't usually stop.

Her life was like a sudden puzzle and she didn't realize where all the other pieces were, all in all she didn't know they were missing. "I should have noticed." She sighed. "He was never like that unless I begged." Her cheeks turned crimson, she was a private person and even if Julie wasn't her brother's wife, too much information was still being shared.

Julie recognized Dana's sudden discomfort and encouraged her to continue. Women were supposed to share things, no matter their relation or who they were sleeping with at the time, at least that was Julie's reasoning. Dana was content not knowing anything about her baby brother.

"We were so tight. I," She stopped again to sigh. Her mind already deciding that her next words made her sound like an idiot. "Even though it's cliché" She tried to play herself off. Let herself fall short before she even started. "I thought nothing would break us. That once we got over the initial awkward stage we'd be solid." She sighed heavily again, "He's the only person I see outside of work. I was fine to admit that he was it for me. We were comfortable like that, and I thought he was happy too." It seemed to be all she was doing was sighing in complete defeat. Her initial thoughts were entirely wrong.

If you couldn't trust the man you love and your own mental thought process, who could you trust?

"What happened?" Julie asked softly unsure if the woman in front of her would continue on her own. She was bearing her soul and Julie was worried she'd decide she had enough and shut her out all together before they got to the bottom of Mulder's out of line actions.

Dana shrugged, a motion very unlike her own. But just like any other, her shoulders shifted the muscle and bone working together to let her flesh rise and fall. She honestly had no idea. "I thought it was stress from work. That maybe something had happened and he didn't want to talk about it, that maybe this was all a onetime thing. That he'd be back to normal in a day or two." She shook her head, her mind cutting the world out.

"But then he hit you," Julie baited, hating herself for doing so. "He forced you into something you didn't want to do that night." Dana nodded, feeling like a small child being interrogated by the school principal. She couldn't find the words to reply like an adult. Instead she lowered her head in shame, her mind having enough.

"It only got worse." She squeaked, her mind finding every inch of control and trying desperately to put it into action. "But if this is because of Samantha. I don't know how to fix it. I don't know if there would even be a way to fix it." Julie looked smug as she leant back against the sofa. "What?" She smiled wickedly her body leaning forward to rest her weight through her elbows onto her knees.

"He cared about Samantha, it killed him that she went missing. He would have been elated to find her alive." Dana nodded, an eye brow raised. She didn't know where this was going, besides, there was no way to bring Samantha back. "What else does Mulder care about, that would destroy him if misplaced and lost?" Her smile was soft now as she let Dana catch up with her.

It was evil, and dangerous to mess with Mulder like that. But Dana agreed, it could work and she'd have her soft subtle scared little sheep back.

* * *

_Now for sleepy time. _

_I hope it wasn't too painful to read. _

_-A_


End file.
